


The Otome Gamer: A Worm CYOA v3

by Aerias_A_Writer



Category: Worm - Fandom
Genre: Dating Sim Game, F/M, Harem, Multi, OC, Otome - Freeform, Over Powered, Reverse Harem, Self Insert, Superheroes, Video Game Mechanics, Worm CYOA, gamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerias_A_Writer/pseuds/Aerias_A_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, here's what happened. I was trying to write a fricking fanfic then the ROB from hell decided it wanted to be entertained so guess what the flip happened! Now I'm stuck here and my crack fic plot doesn't seem so crack like anymore. What the hell am I suppose to do now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0.1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and I own nothing.

"So. . . do I go with a harem or just go with a regular romance between a couple," I mutter thoughtfully. I tap my mechanical pencil gently against my bottom lip, listening to Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata' playing on my laptop in the background as I brainstorm. I was filling out a page with my own Worm CYOA ver. 3 and trying to decide if my character was going to try to build a harem.

And I've probably been influenced by way too many Naruto harem fanfics just for thinking about it. Though to be completely fair, I still haven't decided if I wanted to write a male or female main character.

If I went a male would he be straight, gay or bisexual? Definitely not asexual though, half the reason I wanted to write a story was to have some sort of a romance and I already knew that I was going to set up my character in something like a dating sim. I also knew that if I went with a girl I'd horribly tempted to just give her a reverse harem. Well, maybe not give so much as have her actively pursuing hot guys that might eventually end up in her harem.

Not because I had anything against fem slash of course, but because most Worm fan fictions seemed to be a good 85% fem slash, 10% gen, 4.9% hetero, and 0.1% slash; at least that seems to be the make up of the ones I've read. I think I found two Worm fan fictions with more than 200 words that featured a male gay couple and neither one of them exceeded 1000 words.

Seriously, Worm was a really bizarre fandom for a fujoshi like me to pick up. I'll need to go find a good Reborn/Tsuna or Xanxus/Tsuna fanfic tomorrow to perk me up. Or maybe reread a few volumes of yaoi manga I have on my bookshelf. . .

What the hell, I decide, a sexy cape reverse harem it was with a girl lead in this story. I'll write a crack one shot with this then I can focus one of my other more realistic story ideas. Besides I could always give her a power like Mystique's if I decide to make her gender fluid or something (I still haven't created the intersex character that I've been meaning to get to). I'd written an original character a bit like that back in high school, a demon with incubus and succubus blood who could shift back and forth whenever he wanted though he identified himself as male. Nah, I wouldn't even bother for just a one shot.

"Okay, so a girl," I wrote it down, then tucked back a strand of hair that fell down in front of my face, "Age? I want to do reincarnation so she can start her off remembering the year before cannon starts so about April 2010, maybe 16 to begin, then she'll be 17 almost 18 when she syncs up with the beginning of Worm. So she'll be about a year older than Taylor.

"I don't want to have to completely load up on complications so I'll take god mode for 10 points, plus 2 points to reincarnate without memories or say so as to who.

"That's 12 points so far, hm, a guess I'll take Wanted with ABB for 1 point and E88 for 1 point. That'll give me 14 points. Maybe a geas for the other 2 points?

"Actually I really want a geas, something that could be funny, but still dangerous. . . oh man, she's gonna be in such trouble with so many sexy cape boys around," I couldn't help the cackle that escaped as I hurriedly scribbled down my idea.

"A geas to make passes at all the hot guys even the ones that might be trying to kill her. . . no," another cackle, "Especially the hot guys that try to kill her like Lung."

"Now what to spend my points on," I sit back to rub my eyes, a glance at my clock gave me the time at 11:24 pm as a yawn escaped my mouth and Bad Apple by Cristina Vee began to play. "Damn it's late. I got to get to bed after I finish this."

I turn back to my loose leaf paper with it's total tally of 16 points while fighting off another yawn and reached over to my mouse. A soft click flips the tab on my laptop to Powers: Greater page and I immediately scribble down a 4 point deduction for Gamer. I have serious plans for that power that include pairing it with Power Manipulation (8 points) and trying to figure out a semi believable way to add a twist to the video game mechanics to create my dating sim. And with the gamer power focused on the otome aspect of the story I could focus the power manipulation on powering up the character. Even with only 5 charges a day for her to play with she could be ridiculously over powered in just a week.

"That's 12 points gone and now I've got 4 left for Advantages so 1 point for Special Snowflake, another point for Man of Mystery, and the last 2 points for Resources." I look over my choices and laugh, "God, this has so much crack potential."

Another yawn interrupted my laughter and I lay down my pencil while trying to ignore the way my eyesight was starting to blur, another clue I'd been awake for way to long. "I'll have to work on a character profile, an outline and flesh out a plot tomorrow I guess."

I powered down my laptop and sleepily shuffled over to my bed, stretching as I pushed my cat, J.J., to the side and slid under the covers. I told J.J. good night as I let down my hair and set aside my hair band. It kind of sucked having just a cat as the only other living being in your home, I thought as I turned onto my side with my back to the wall.

I was much more used to living in my mom's big two story house with up to fourteen family members, brothers and sisters, a couple of in-laws, a gaggle of nieces and nephews running amuck at all hours of the day. And as tired as I was I found myself drifting just on the edge of sleep as my ears stained for even the hint of sleep sounds of siblings and parents, of in laws and babies in my new little one room apartment like I have since I moved in a week ago. I really missed everyone at times like this, I thought as I snuggled down under my comforter. By now one of the babies would have snuck over to sleep with me back home.

I'll have to go visit tomorrow afternoon. Maybe my baby sister and her two kids will be back from out of town and I can play with them for a bit. A yawn slips again as I sleepily think of the dinner they'd probably ask me to cook for them. I was always the best cook out of all of us, better then either of my parents.

Of course, I'd started cooking when I was seven so I've plenty of experience.

Finally J.J.'s soft purring helped me fall asleep and then I was dreaming about cooking dinner for the Undersiders and for some reason Uber and Leet.


	2. 1.1

Most mornings, I usually wake up slowly, stretching out any kinks I might have gotten over night and yawning before shuffling off to the bathroom to attend to my morning routine. All with J.J. meowing impatiently around my ankles for her breakfast. That's not what happened this morning. . . Well, I think it was morning. . .

When I woke up anyway!

Seriously, one minute I was fast asleep and comfortably snuggled in bed with my little black cat purring beside me. Then the next, I was wide awake standing up in a massive blank space (room?), everything around me a blinding white that made me squint as my eyes watered. I fought back a wave of panic as I tried to figure out what the hell happened and where the fuck I was.

Ding!

I looked up as the light dimmed enough for me to see without feeling like I needed to claw my eyes out to stop the pain. A computer window appeared floating in front of me with big blue words but without the screen they normally came on was missing.

**god mode (+10)**

**reincarnation (+2) no memories, no choice (16 yr old girl)**

**geas (+2) gains a compulsion to flirt with all the hot guys she meets**

**wanted: ABB, E88 (+2)**

**points gained: 16**

**gamer (-4) come up with a way to get an otome game twist**

**power manipulation (-8) 5 charges ( can you use charges to improve your limit?)**

**man of mystery (-1)**

**special snowflake (-1)**

**resources (-2) (comes from a wealthy family, maybe an orphan or emancipated minor?)**

**points left: 0**

It was my notes for the CYOA one shot that I was going to write, what the hell? Was I dreaming about it now? No, I was in definite fucking pain until the lights dimmed to human norm and I could see clearly.

"Well, fuck," I look over my notes somewhat blankly, feeling numb. I look around at the blank space again searching hopelessly for a fucking exit sign, "This is one of those ROB interventions isn't it."

Instead of an answer the reincarnation line lit up and a big silver glowing slot machine appeared with the words 'female character generator' across the top. I stared at it in disbelief. The thing was fucking huge, like it was as big as a queen sized mattress and almost as tall as I was.

I glanced around but there still wasn't anything else in the blank room, nothing had changed except I now had this glowing slot machine with a red lever sitting there in front of me.

"No, no, nope, non, nie, net, na, nien, nem, and fucking no in any other language you can think of. Now let me the hell outta here!" I turn and start walking away as rage became my foremost emotion, boiling in my stomach. "Get another stooge, I'm not fucking it."

Whoosh!

I stumbled as the slot machine appeared in front of me again.

"Fuck! Leave me out of it," I screamed and tried to run this time in another direction.

Whoosh!

It was back.

I tried again.

Whoosh!

I fell down and pain jolted up one leg to my hip.

"Fuck you!"

I felt hot tears begin to pour down my face as I sat there and seethed for several moments until the pain in my leg died down.

"Why me?" I put my head down on my knee. "I'm not a fighter. I'm not anything really. I didn't go to college, I work as a sales representative and make minimum wage and then I send the rest of my time reading or writing fanfics I don't post or drawing pictures that never get finished. The only thing I really got is my family."

I sit there and cry until I can't anymore. My eyes now red and swollen as I wipe at my cheeks to dry them. My anger gone, smothered by my tears and now I just feel tired and wrung out.

It's quiet for a moment then. . . 

Whoosh!

"Fucking okay, then" I say, irritated, before reaching out and pulling the lever.

It sets the machine going and I take a hasty step back as it clinks merrily along loudly.

Ding! The first roller stops.

Ding! Then the second!

Ding! And then third.

With a poof of smoke the slot machine disappears before I can get a good look at the completed results and a new set of floating blue words appear.

**Name: Skylar (English eternal life and strength) Durant (from the Latin Durandus meaning enduring)**

**Age: 16**

**DOB: 7-21-94**

**(Rolled Little Orphan Annie) Parents are deceased**

**(Rolled New Girl) You just moved to Brockton Bay**

**(Rolled Moderate) You own a stylish townhouse in the wealthy part of town**

A fucking profile! I just used a fucking slot machine to get a profile for my new fucking life!

Then another panel of words.

**[Entry options Locked in]**

**[Victory Conditions]**

**[Survive ten years and attain at least two simultaneous romantic partners.]**

"Fuck," I grimace, my stomach roiling in rebellion as I tried not to throw up, "I guess that means I'm gonna be Skylar from now on."

**[Yes.]**

"Damn, I was afraid of that. And fuck you," Finally the ROB decides to answer me on something and it gives me that! Asshole!

**[3. . .]**

**[2. . .]**

**[1. . .]**

**[Loading. . .]**

The floor below me suddenly opened up and I screamed as I fell into darkness.

"FUCK YOU!"


	3. 1.2

I just drifted in the darkness, numb for what felt like hours. Then suddenly I was grounded again with a body that felt heavy and half way unresponsive. A small trembling hand on my shoulder caught my attention as I struggled to open my eyes, "Señora, despierta por favor."

"Hey, it's okay. I called for an ambulance," a deep masculine voice said to my right. I finally felt my body respond with a jerk and slowly opened my eyes to find myself lying on pavement with a small crowd of people around me.

What the fuck? What the hell did that asshole ROB do to me?

I started to lift up my head and to move my arms as I tried to figure out how hurt I was now and if I should be getting up or stay down. However, the hand on my shoulder belonged to a young Hispanic girl with brown eyes and black hair, maybe 7 years old dressed in a pink and purple sundress. She smiled shakily at me with several tears running down her face when she saw me looking at her. She surprised me then by hugging my arm before quickly backing away into a waiting woman's arms.

Okay, what's up with the kid?

"Gracias, gracias," said the woman, who looked like an older version of the girl, as she pulled her child closer like she might disappear. She sort of looked like she wanted to hug me too but settled instead on a slight bow before moving away to sit against the brick apartment building we were if front off, tugging the girl along with her.

Well, that made no fucking sense to me, now can I get up. . .

Fuck it, I'm not laying here any longer, I decided. I slowly pushed myself up until I was sitting, making sure I didn't trigger any random stabs of pain that might mean I was making myself worse. I looked down at my dirty and bloodstained clothes ignoring the pain of a cut on my forehead when my head gave a sudden and vicious throb, my hands snapping up to cradle it like that'd stop the pain.

"Ugh, what the fuck happened?"

"Hey, careful there hero, you hit you head pretty hard on the curb. And that happened when you pushed that little girl out of the way of the Merchants' truck that almost ran her over." The masculine voice from before was back. So I turned slightly to my right and squinted up through blood stained eyelashes to find a tall handsome young man with black hair, blue eyes, a bit of scruffy stumble along his jawline. He's dressed in a blue long sleeve shirt that matches his eyes and some faded jeans, he also looked like he was maybe nineteen or twenty.

He held out a large tanned hand, "Do you think you can stand up?"

I looked straight into his eyes, feeling suspicious, before my head throbbed again.

Ding!

**[Random Event: Well Hello There]**

**[You have met a possible love interest. Find a way to keep in touch and maybe he'll be holding your hand for more reasons than just helping you up.]**

What the fuck, I- 

Okay, to hell with it, obviously the ROB fiddled with the gamer power and made it into an Otome power instead. Like I had planned to . . . for a fucking CRACK FIC!

Fucker.

Now I'm looking into the eyes of a romance option. . . and apparently living in Worm 'verse when the world is suppose to go to hell in like three years.

I kind of want to just curl up into a ball and ignore the world. Instead I bit my lip and seriously considered his hand.

"I don't know, but I can try," I say slipping my hand into his. I felt a tingle across my skin where he was touching me as he pulled me to my feet. Even standing he towered over me by at least half a foot and I was kind of amazed by how easily he'd got me on my feet. He must work out because damn he's strong.

Or maybe my new body is that much lighter?

It's hard to think like I am right now.

Another throb of pain and a rush of dizziness has me falling over only for Blue Eyes to catch me, his hands on my shoulders holding me steady. "Okay that's not good. Maybe I should go ahead and sit back down before I fucking nosedive into a face plant."

Blue Eyes shakes with laughter but helps me sit again, kneeling beside me as I notice that the little girl and her mother watching us still. The other people, most are coming and going to the apartments behind us, seem to be content to stay well back from us. I sigh, feeling somehow defeated when something drips onto my hand, blood. 

Huh, I must be way more out of it than I thought if I can't even remember that I'm bleeding.

"Hey," I look up as another drop falls to the bloodstained pavement, "Is it really bad?"

He shakes his head, his grin giving way to a thoughtful look, "It doesn't look too bad, just a bump and a small gash, and head wounds always tend bleed a lot no matter how small they are. Of course you were knocked unconscious and you're too dizzy to stand so I'm fairly certain that you got a concussion."

I looked up at Blue Eyes where he's kneeling beside me and I started to ask his name but what came out was, "Your eyes are pretty. I really like them."

**[Flirting has been created.]**

**[Flirting (Passive) Lv 1 Exp: 9.27%]**

**[A skill for social etiquette to display interest in another and can be used to be playful, for amusement, or with serious intent.]**

**[3% more likely to interact favorably with love interests.]**

Okay, what the fuck?

That wasn't even a good line, damn it.

Oh, right that stupid geas, god now I wish I had picked something else. At least he should just think it's the concussion scrambling my brain and not that I'm just an idiot that been slapped upside the head with a stupid stick one too many times.

Note to self, if you wait too long to make a pass at a guy the geas makes you say something stupid.

I blink as he bursts out laughing. I- okay I have no idea if that's good or bad.

After a moment he calms enough to reply, grin stretched wide across his face.

"Thanks, I appreciate the compliment. I don't believe I've ever been called pretty before," he says as he gives me an amused look, "Though you should meet my friend, Dominic, he's really the pretty one out of the two of us."

Huh, if his friend is the good looking one he had to be a model level pretty boy, 'cause Blue Eyes really did look good enough to eat. And even if the way I said it was retarded as fuck he really did have some of the prettiest eyes I've ever seen.

Unfortunately, I'm currently jail bait (fuck you ROB, fuck you) so even if I do manage to keep hold of Blue Eyes I'll have to wait for anything more than a kiss. . . My god, that makes me sound like a total slut.

Okay, not thinking about that anymore!

That's when the ambulance finally pulls up and a middle aged paramedic with brown hair gets out and walks over with a medical kit. He sets about pulling out gauze and stuff to tend to my head as I looked back up at my 'possible love interest'.

I vaguely feel a pinprick and the throbbing pain I'd been mostly ignoring started to dull.

I think I lose time for a few minutes after that because suddenly Blue Eyes is smiling at me and discreetly pointing to the medic. I look back and realize that he'd been trying to talk to me.

"Sorry, what'd you say?"

"I asked for your name miss, so my partner can start writing your information down," he explained patiently as he tended to the gash on my head. I didn't see a partner. . .

I blinked at him and then glanced down to try and find a wallet. I'm not suppose to remember anything right? So I need to find an ID of some kind. I realized then that I have the strap of a small purse across my chest, hopefully I had a everything I needed in it. I fumbled with the catch and finally got it open to find a small blue wallet with an ID for my new self. I pull it out to read over the printed information, including the 'Emancipated Minor' printed across the bottom in large bold letters and look back at the medic.

"My card says my name is Skylar Durant," the paramedic pauses and exchanges a concerned look with my potential paramour. At least now my missing memories will be on an official record in case it gets brought up sometime.

Which is probably why that asshole ROB dropped me here and now. . .

"You couldn't remember your name?" the medic asks, bringing my attention back to him while placing a bandage over my wound. He then uses a bit of left over gauze to wipe away most of the blood staining the right side of my face.

"I don't remember anything before waking up on the pavement," at least not from this life. I turn back to Blue Eyes and notice him looking a bit uncertain. He sees me watching him and tries to give me a reassuring smile.

**[Bluff has been created.]**

**[Bluff (Passive) Lv 1 Exp: 6.42%]**

**[You know how to lie and shade the truth.]**

**[3% more likely to get away with a lie]**

I think I'm going to really start to to hate these stupid pop ups; they're annoying.

"May I see your ID?"

"Sure," I hand it over, then pause before asking, "You'll give it back right?"

"Yes, Miss Durant," he replies with a bit of humor, laugh lines around his eyes crinkling as he grins. Afterwards, he turns to the other paramedic who I just now noticed. A thirty something year old woman with dirty blond hair in a tight bun and a plain face with set frown lines who'd been waiting silently and begins to go over the card's information. I look back at Blue Eyes and grin. I probably look like a total idiot though because he chuckles.

"So Skylar huh?"

"Apparently," I shrug and then realize I'd been holding his hand this whole time since he'd helped me sit back down. I feel the blush spread across my face and quickly let go. "So, what's your name?"

**[Flirting's level goes up.]**

"Jeffery Thomas, but please call me Jeff," he crinkles his nose and grins, "I have no idea what my mama was thinking when she let my dad name me. Actually I'm pretty sure she was just too doped up to care. At least he didn't decide to call me Edgar or Osmond."

**[Relationships can now be accessed.]**

Ding!

**[+100 points]**

**[Relationship with Jeff has increased]**

A hundred points? Isn't that a lot for just meeting? I think I really need to check out those relationship bars and see how that sets me.

"Aren't you Hispanic though? Oh, no offense," I cringe, this head wound is making me stupid.

"It's fine, and my mama is Hispanic," he waves off my words. "That why I think she was too doped up when it came time to name me. If she'd been in her right mind my dad probably would have gotten a sandle to the head and my first name would been Juan instead of my middle name. It's my mother's pick because it means god is gracious.Which is much better than traveler or peaceful pledge, that's what Jeffery means." 

"Oh," I said surprised that he was sharing all of this, but I grin, "I think I like it better too."

**[+50 points]**

**[Relationship with Jeff has increased]**

"Okay," the paramedic says coming back to stand beside us. "Miss Durant, here's your card back if you wanna go ahead tuck that away and let's see about getting you packed up and to the hospital to find out what the doctors say about your amnesia."

I nod and turn back to Jeff, regarding him a moment before deciding that I wouldn't mind talking with him again. He seemed like friendly guy and even without being one of my supposed romance options I could see me becoming friends with him. "Do you think I could talk to you again some time?"

"Sure," he laughs, "Here's my cell phone number."

He's grinning as he pulls a pen from one of his pockets and writes a string of numbers across the palm of my hand. "Why don't you give me a call tomorrow and tell me how everything works out for you."

**[+30 points]**

**[Relationship with Jeff has increased]**

"I'll talk to you later then," I smile at him before letting the paramedic help me up and lead me towards the ambulance. A quick glance back and I see Jeff as he disappears into the apartment complex followed by several others who'd been standing around watching.

Ding!

**[Random Event: Well Hello There has ended]**

**[+100 exp]**

**[A charming demeanor causes your CHA to go up by 1.]**

Ding!

**[Level Up]**

Okay so maybe this otome thing won't be so bad after all, I think as I climb into the back of the ambulance. I pause then sit heavily.

I can't believe I just thought that. I probably just completely fucked myself over.

Well. . . shoot.


	4. 1.3

Several hours later I had been signed into the hospital, examined and then tucked into a bed with a nurse checking on me every fifteen minutes to make sure I didn't slip into a coma from my concussion or something. I was also told that I would be talked to on the matter of my amnesia sometime tomorrow morning with a specialist.

I also bugged a nurse into doing a quick internet search for my name. My new identity lost her parents about six months ago in a car crash caused by a cape fight in Boston. It was apparently all over the news as they were very wealthy with my new dad having been thinking of running for senator in the next election before their deaths. Then a couple of months ago my name was in the papers again because my appointed caretaker was discovered to have been stealing money from me.

After that papers reported on the court approving my emancipation. That was two weeks ago in Boston and now I'm living here.

All in all it was great to know a bit more about my new. It was not so great that my name was fairly well known in Boston and maybe here if any one keeps up with major Boston news stories. So I might ended running into people who have at least heard about me.

But that knowledge did get the nurse to arrange for me to have a private room. And let me just say thank god I had my own room and didn't have to worry about a nosy roommate, even if that meant the room I was in barely fit a table, bed, one chair and a tiny personal bathroom to the side.

I waited until the nurse checked on me and then moved onto other things down the hall before trying to check my gamer stuff, "Status."

**[Skylar Durant]**

**[The Otome Gamer]**

**[Lv 2 Exp: 0.00%]**

**[HP: 100/100]**

**[STR: 5]**

**[AGI: 5]**

**[VIT: 5]**

**[INT: 5]**

**[WIS: 5]**

**[CHA: 6]**

**[LUK: 5]**

**[Unspent Points: 5]**

Huh, I guess I'm starting from the bottom. It's a good thing that Worm timeline doesn't start until next year because that'll give me time to level up and gain skills.

I wonder how all this is going to work though since the ROB fiddled with it. Maybe it still only works with skills like the description said?

A lot of Otome games you have to get a minimum amount of certain stat points to hook up with a certain guy. Like if you want the guy who values intelligence then you have to have raise your INT stat. But that wouldn't work here.

Seeing as I have a ten year time limit versus the month that most of the otome games I played had, I could certainly raise all my stats way pass the needed level for anyone and more probably for everyone.

Unless it's less about a certain minimum level for a guarantee and more about reaching pass multiple levels for increased probability. In an otome game you make all the choices and can replay if you don't like the outcome you get the first time, but I'm living this now and I can't replay anything. I also have no guarantees that even if I make certain choices that the guys won't like me as just a friend or maybe like a sister.

That's life after all. That sort of thing happens all the time.

God, I'm going make myself crazy with this until I figure it.

Nope, not right now, I push those thoughts back, I've got other things to think about.

Anyways, for now I guess I'll hold off on using my stat points and try to gain them other ways like some of those fanfics I read.

**[A smart decision causes your WIS to go up by 1.]**

That. . . was fairly easy, but I doubt point gains will always be like that. Now what can I do in here until I can be released? I can probably ask for some books or puzzles to try to up my INT stat. Wait, I'm forgetting something aren't I . . .

Oh, well don't I feel dumb. I turn to the bedside table on my left and stare at it.

**[A skill has been created through a special act.]**

**[Through continuous observation, a skill to find the target's information, 'Observe' has been created.]**

Yes! It worked. Great, I'd have felt a lot dumber if that hadn't worked, since I'm not sure which the gamer's skills will translate here. But now I can level it up just by looking at things here in my room.

**[A smart decision causes your WIS to go up be 1.]**

"Cool. Observe."

**[Bedside Table]**

**[A place to put things.]**

Okay, I think that leveling it like this will probably take forever so let me go ahead and check my other stuff first. Then I can focus on leveling up Observe.

"Relationships," I watch as a new window of floating words appear with list of grayed out boxes, my eyes almost bug out of my head in surprise as I counted fifteen boxes under Love Interests were the only clear box was one that held a picture of Jeff in it.

Fifteen!?!

Why so many?

Does the ROB think I'm trying to become a sheik or a sultan?!

Fuck.

I shake my head and tap of Jeff's box to enlarge it. All it contained right now was the picture, his name, his age was listed as 18 (wow, I thought he was a year or two older) and a measured bar with a bit of red in it, but there was plenty of greyed out room for more information.

I guess these get filled in as you learn about them as people, maybe?

**[An insightful deduction causes your INT to go up by 1.]**

Apparently I was right. I looked closer at the relationship bar at the bottom of his entry to examine it, confused about why the red bit was in the middle of the bar.

Huh, it went from -1000 on my left to 0 in the middle to 1000 on my right. So from each mark to the next was a hundred points and with the points I scored with Jeff earlier he was sitting at just under the second mark to the right from the neutral center.

Wait. . . with the marks going in both directions that means I can actually make some of my possible love interests hate me doesn't it.

Well, crap on a stick, I'm going to end up some of them baying for my blood aren't I.

I tap the bar to see if it'll explain more.

**[-1000 Complete Loathing]**

**[-900]**

**[-800]**

**[-700 Archenemy]**

**[-600]**

**[-500 Enemies]**

**[-400]**

**[-300 Rivals]**

**[-200 Frienemies]**

**[-100 Acquaintances]**

**[0 Neutral]**

**[100 Acquaintances]**

**[200 Casual Friends]**

**[300 Friends]**

**[400]**

**[500 Crush]**

**[600]**

**[700 Lovers]**

**[800]**

**[900]**

**[1000 Worshiped]**

  
"Whoa," I look over the listed levels with a vague sense of amazement, "That's certainly extensive. I guess that puts Jeff in the Acquaintance category and just 20 points from being a Casual Friend."

I chewed on my lip as thought hard over the relationship bar and what it possibly meant for me and for anyone tagged as one of my romance options.

On one hand, I really didn't like that 'Worshiped' tag as it didn't have pleasant connotations. But on the other hand with the bar going in the other direction too meant that it was possible for disagreements and personality clashes to affect the standing of any possible relationship vs. otome games where the positives stacked but no negatives could be taken.

The other thing I wanted to know was did the game mechanics actively effect me and my relationships or were they more along the lines of a very invasive monitoring system?

Either way was fairly bad, but at least if it was just a monitoring system any feelings that come up are 100% real and unaugumented.

I shake my head, another thing that'll probably keep me up all night if I think on it any more right now.

I release my lip before I manage to chew through it and reach for the Skills Tab. A quick tap and there was a new window in front of me, but what caught my eye first was the little memo down at the bottom.

**[Skills]**

**[Gamer's Mind (Passive) Lv Max]**

**[Gamer's Body (Passive) Lv Max]**

**[Power Manipulation (Active) Lv Max]**

**[Cooking (Passive) Lv 12 Exp: 53.45%]**

**[Drawing (Passive) Lv 5 Exp: 87.30%]**

**[Flirting (Passive) Lv 2 Exp: 1.46%]**

**[Bluff (Passive) Lv 1 Exp: 6.42%]**

**[P.S. Tap here to activate the Gamer's Mind and Gamer's Body when you get home. Can't have everyone knowing how special you are. - ROB]**

Huh, sure why not, I ruthlessly suppress the urge for hysterical giggles, take a breath and let it out slowly forcing myself into a slightly calmer state. Then repeat until the tension in my shoulders melts away and I can concentrate again.

I sigh heavily and rub my eyes in exasperation, that does explain the pain and the blood that didn't magically disappear like the manga or those fanfics. Though I do appreciate not yet being on anyone's radar just yet as far as other parahumans go.

I go back to read the list and pause over power manipulation. . . I almost completely forgot about that. . .

Fucking concussion.

Actually my INT stat which currently sitting at 6 has to be messing with me head too. As soon as I'm out of here I'm gonna fucking take my ass to the library every chance I get.

I hate feeling stupid. Especially when I've taken iq tests that placed me just a point or two short of genius level.

I close my eyes and think about making powers trying to somehow feel for my charges. A tingle runs through me and I shiver at the weird feeling.

Isn't that the same tingle I felt when Jeff held my hand earlier?

Oh, fuck. . . sexy CAPE reverse harem. . .

Fucking ROB. . .

Well, he's not any of the heroes obviously. . .

Not E88 or ABB because he's half Hispanic and not the Merchants because eww. . .

He's got to either be Uber or Leet. He just doesn't fit anywhere else and he mentioned a friend named Dominic. He's probably the other part of the duo. . .

Wow, I got the number of a supervillian.

A really hot, friendly supervillian. . .

Okay, moving on before I break my brain.

It's getting late so I should probably go ahead and use my charges for today, and watch out for any of the nurses coming to check on me.

What do I make first though?

Probably some kind of thinker powers would be best for now since it'd be pretty noticeable if I suddenly healed or broke something.

Oh, I know what to do!

I start designing the superpower I want in my head and feed a charge into it as I shape it. It pulls in another charge before it's formed and I grin as I pull it into myself. I shiver as my new power settles and I look up as I hear the ding of an alert.

**[Accelerated Development has been created.]**

**[Accelerated Development (Passive) Lv Max]**

**[The ability to develop skills, traits and abilities faster and more effectively than should be possible.]**

**[ You now earn double the exp.]**

Yes!

**[A smart decision causes your WIS to go up be 1.]**

Awesome, now I've got three more charges, hmm.

I don't want Lisa's super intuition and precog powers are suppose to be difficult with my Man of Mystery advantage. I don't want telepathy either so maybe empathy instead; I think it can double as a life detector too.

I take my other charges mold them into a Empathy power and made sure to include an off switch because I sure don't want to ever be overwhelmed by other people's emotions.

**[Empathy has been created.]**

**[Empathy (Active) Lv Max]**

**[The power to fully detect, interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others.]**

**[Increased possibilities of positive social interactions.]**

And with that I'm done with my charges for today and my skills page is updated.

**[Skills]**

**[Gamer's Mind (Passive) Lv Max]**

**[Gamer's Body (Passive) Lv Max]**

**[Power Manipulation (Active) Lv Max]**

**[Accelerated Development (Passive) Lv Max]**

**[Empathy (Active) Lv Max]**

**[Cooking (Passive) Lv 12 Exp: 53.45%]**

**[Drawing (Passive) Lv 5 Exp: 87.30%]**

**[Flirting (Passive) Lv 2 Exp: 1.46%]**

**[Bluff (Passive) Lv 1 Exp: 6.42%]**

**[P.S. Tap here to activate the Gamer's Mind and Gamer's Body when you get home. Can't have everyone knowing how special you are. - ROB]**

I wonder if the powers I added are maxed out on the list just to show I can't add to them this way or because they are complete up to the level I designed them to be.

I know I can expand on them further with power manipulation. . .

What would happen if I tried to make something really powerful that needed more than my five daily charges? How would they show on my skills list at all?

I guess I can find out later, a vague idea already half formed in the back of my mind.

I decide to instead focus on getting observe leveled up for now. It kind of feels anticlimactic though as I close out my status window and start looking around my bland hospital room.

"Observe. Observe. Observe."

**[Observe has leveled up.]**

 

 

* * *

 

Gui Fedrizzi as Jeff

** **


	5. 1.4

The next day, I stared out the smudged window of the taxi at the rapidly passing scenery as the driver, older black man probably in his sixties, quietly hummed to some music on the radio. I was on the way to my new home.

That morning at the hospital had been pretty boring over all; a quick breakfast of oatmeal, another examination of my wound, a discussion with a doctor of my amnesia and then some paperwork to sign out. I then asked a nurse to call for a taxi for me. Luckily my purse had included some cash so I could afford to pay for a ride home.

Watching as we drove pass increasingly nicer housing, I wondered over what I would do from here. Now that I was a little more focused and not as affected by my concussion I kept thinking of stuff I would probably need to do. About the dangers of this world that I could help get rid of all the way up to Scion with my new powers.

But I'm not a planner or a leader.

I've always been the peace keeper, a follower. I could listen all day and discuss possible solutions for others' problems, but I've never had to step up and take the bull by the horns, to take control before.

I was always the good girl following my mama's rules, the teacher's rules, the youth pastor's rules. Mama said I wasn't allowed to date until I was sixteen, so I didn't. I wanted to hang out with my friends I brought them home, under my mama's watch.

The most trouble I ever got into was the one time my mama caught me reading a friend's yaoi manga. After that I had my friend hold all my own yaoi manga and assorted fanfics.

I was so not a good option for planning out a way to save the world. I would definitely need a team, with my money and power manipulation it shouldn't even be that hard to set up as long as I could trust the others on my team.

Maybe Jeff would be a good option for a first recruit?

If I was right about him being either Uber or Leet, they couldn't have been running as supervillains for long with him only being 18.

Of course Taylor triggered at 15 and Sophia long before that probably around 13, but when they were mentioned in Worm it didn't sound like they'd been established for more than a couple of years.

Maybe I could get both of them to re-brand and team up with me. Leet would probably be all for it once I told them I could fix his power.

Though, how would I even bring that up with Jeff? 'Oh, by the way, I know you're a cape because I felt a tingle when you held my hand.'. . .

Ugh, that sounds like a really bad pick up line even in my head. . .

Anyways, I might have to get something like telepathy or maybe I could make something like those mist flames on Katekyo Hitman Reborn. With mist flames I could not only look into peoples minds and maybe place compulsions like keeping certain secrets but I'd have a hard core illusion ability.

I crinkle my nose at the thought as messing with someone's head. I really don't want to have something like that. What was that saying again?

Hell is full of good meanings, but heaven is full of good works.

Because messing with someone's mind could be done with good intentions, but the act itself is probably about as far from a good work as you can get. So nope, I'm not going there.

I sigh and tap my fingers on my knee.

After another street or two the taxi slows and he pulls over in front of one of the townhouses, I guess this is the address I'd read off to him from my card. I quickly paid telling him to keep the change and climbed out of the car almost tripping over the curb in my haste. The taxi driver just chuckled as I closed the door and pulled away from the curb when I got half way up the walkway.

"Whoa, this is a nice place," I looked up at the handsome townhouse, red brick with white trim and black shutters and flowering window boxes. Still admiring the house I reached into my purse digging blindly as I walked up to the door then pulled out the keys. After a minute I figured out which was the house key and let myself into the foyer. I was stunned, standing there looking at the black, white, and silver decor as I thought back to the cheap little studio apartment I'd just moved into back home. I drifted from room to room in awe as I toured my new living space, quite happy with my new beautiful house.

From the living room to the dining room to the beautiful kitchen, then there was also a den, a small laundry room, a downstairs half bathroom all on the first room. Heading upstairs I found a massive master bedroom with it's own bathroom, two guest bedrooms and another bathroom for them to share. All of the rooms were decorated in a modern minimalist style with lots of open space and held the same color theme throughout.

I absolutely loved it.

My stomach growled then interrupting my exploration. But it was already lunch time and my breakfast hadn't been too filling so I honestly wasn't surprised. I just sighed before heading back downstairs to the kitchen.

After a quick look through the fridge and the pantry, I pulled out bread, butter, cheese, and a can of 'Wolf Brand Chili' and set about making myself chili cheese sandwiches for lunch. It wouldn't more than a few minutes and I didn't feel like making anything more complicated at the moment.

I found my thoughts drifting back towards possible superpowers as my hands worked, I could feel the faint tingle of my daily charges under my skin. It wasn't strong enough to be distracting but there enough that it was always drifting at the edge of my thoughts. Kind of like a half idea that knew you'd remember or figure out later.

There was I whole list of powers that I could think of to power up, but I honestly just wanted enough to be safe then play at being the evil mastermind behind a group of overpowered minions. Only you know, not evil.

What's a not evil, evil mastermind even called?

I do know that if I don't want to be blatantly outed as some kind of ultimate trump I need a signature power to be known for.

I really wanted to do a Shaker power for that, where everything in my range would be under my control, a sort of ultimate personal bubble. Which I'd probably then promptly start to use to troll people, if I'm completely honest.

Seriously, if could I do that it would be absolutely hysterical.

And for the costume maybe I could dress like a witch or an angel? Or, hmm. . .

Oh my god. . . a Magical Girl!

I burst into laughter just thinking about the reactions I'd get if a flounced around dressed like something out of a fairy tale or an anime and defeating villains in the name of love.

I had to set down my plate as I struggled to stay upright, I was laughing so hard. It took a few minutes to calm down, my ribs aching when I finally stopped.

If I did that no one would take me seriously. I'd be the next Myrddin. . .

Wait. . .

That. . . might actually be in my favor, I bit my lip thinking furiously.

If I set up a use for my bubble to have a serious healing effect and maybe add in a sub power using a supernatural beauty effect just to throw my power out there as something ridiculously girly. That's a fairly decent primary power and an okay secondary power for any normal parahuman. It's also fairly innocent in almost any light.

And no one really wants to be on the bad side of a healer.

It would let everyone underestimate me and I could get closer to other capes then if I went the other direction with an obvious offensive ability, making it much easier for me to copy powers. I could probably also help out Amy and Victoria that way too, even if I didn't really like either of them all that much in Worm.

I really don't need the bio-kinetic loosing it while I was anywhere on the same world as her. I could most likely get close enough with my healing field up and I could remove the conflict bits of their powers to settle them both down a bit. I could also volunteer every couple of days at the hospital to take some of the pressure off Amy and with my field on all I'd have to do is sit in the middle of the ER.

I might also just have to install a definite on and off switch on Glory Girl's aura then she can't have 'accidental' activations any more. I really hope fannon is wrong about her aura and it doesn't turn out that it causes something like brain damage. I read that in a fanfic and I was horrified.

I absentmindedly set my plate on the table and grab a cold soda out of the fridge before sitting down to eat. I tear one sandwich in half and leave it to cool for a minute, watching the chili and melted cheese slowly ooze from the tear.

The more I think about it, the more I find myself really liking my idea. While I'm not sure how well I can act out being the crazy magical girl bit, I do like the idea of having a support role over being a front line fighter despite how overpowered I'll be making myself.

But that just brings my thoughts back to making a new hero team. But besides Jeff as a possibility I'm not sure who else to ask.

Didn't the Undersiders form sometime this year. Maybe I could snatch up a couple of them before Coil can? I don't know about Regent but I think Grue is supposed to be a mercenary right now, just doing jobs for pay.

However I don't think I want to approach him directly. With all his hype about reputation I'd probably be better off going through an intermediary I think. Maybe that cape lawyer guy?

I bit into my sandwich, burning my tongue a bit, "Ow."

Shoot, the gamer's body, I still need to activate it.

I quickly pull up the status window and skip to skills to tap the memo there. A tingle then the pain from my tongue faded away and so did the ROB's note. I close out the window.

Okay, gamer's body and mind are now activated. I've also got a set idea of what I want for my next power so I might as well make it now.

I pick up my sandwich and feel for the charges I got for today. I slowly chew then swallow as I concentrate on what exactly I want, allowing the power to grow as it greedily gobbled up all five of my charges. I could feel where it still had room for improvement but I could use it as it was for now. It tingled all across my skin as it integrated with my current abilities.

**[Existence Manipulation has been created.]**

**[Existence Manipulation (Active) Lv 1 Max]**

**[The user has a complete degree of control of a given existence and can bring certain things into existence, freely manipulate all existing things, and return them to nothingness once their purpose is extinguished.]**

**[Current range limit of 10 feet.]**

"Holy shit," I gape at that announcement as my sandwich slips from numb fingers to splatter across the table top.

I knew what I wanted to do but I didn't realize that I was effectively taking a giant leap towards god level powers. Okay if range is 10 ft that means everything within 10 feet right so that covers how many sq. ft?

Think brain! So finding the area of a circle is. . . pi times radius squared right?

How the fuck did I know that?

Not the time.

So pi is 3.14 times radius(10) squared. 10 squared is 100. Then 3.14 x 100 is . . . 314 so I have approximately 314 sq ft in which I've got complete control.

Fuck, I could really mess some serious shit up. I'll have focus on getting my stats up and practice with my control like crazy or I could accidentally erase someone if they irritate me or something while in my field of control.

**[An insightful deduction causes your INT to go up by 1.]**

**[A smart decision causes your WIS to go up be 1.]**

I pick up my sandwich from the table and put it back on my plate trying to ignore the way my hands shook. I sat there a moment before taking a deep breath and letting it go as the Gamer's Mind steps in and I feel a wave calm come over me.

Fuck I need someone to talk to.

If I'd picked Kaleidoscope I'd be taking a trip to see my family right. Talking to my my mama and sisters, playing with the kids, just hanging out with my brothers and probably hugging everyone every chance I get.

Fucking ROB.

I could probably make a power to let me visit though, heck I could probably just keep leveling Existence Manipulation to get back eventually.

But. . .

I kind of feel like I'm responsible for this world now. The ROB dropped me off here with these powers and I could probably save the world within a couple of years so I should right?

Fuck.

Every time I start thinking about everything my mind keeps going in circles and I'm getting no where. What I need more than anything is someone to bounce ideas off of. Someone who I could rely on to help me lead the team I wanted to pull together.

I already knew that I would be expected to lead as both sponsor and a powerful 'trump'. I could try to scoop up Lisa as soon as she runs away if she hasn't already. Thankfully if I do her power shouldn't work on me, cause the last thing I need is her laughing her ass off at me for the mess I'm in.

I'd still have to wait a bit to figure out how to find her, and then Brian and Alec. Maybe I'll help Rachel too and give her a dog shelter to run.

But since 'I' just moved to Brockton Bay a week ago, the only person I have a number for on a personal basis is Jeff. I might be able to use this as a chance to try and recruit Jeff and maybe find out if he really is Uber or Leet.

I kind of wish my best friend, Thomas was here. He's really into video games too.

God, I'd laugh so had when he started picking on a tinkers he could get a hold of though. He's pretty gifted at building stuff and science was always his best subject. He even built his own house on the back of his family's property mostly from scrap. So someone building something but not really fully understanding how they do it. He'd be so fucking pissed off.

For a moment all I could feel was homesick, then it was ruthlessly suppressed as I turned to dig out my cell phone. Screw it.

If Jeff ends up turning into a giant jerk I'll get over my hang ups and get a mind wipe power later.

"Hello?" Jeff answered after only two rings.

"Hey, it's Skylar," I shifted a bit awkwardly in my seat. I didn't really like phones to be honest, I preferred face to face conversations.

"Oh, hey, how are you doing?" he seems genuinely interested at least.

"Well enough, except I apparently just moved into town a week ago and I don't know anyone here. So some great and powerful cosmic being said 'hey as a housewarming gift I'm gonna give you amnesia!'"

**[Bluff's level goes up.]**

Bluff? It was kind of true. . .

"That fucking sucks," he laughed, his voice sounding warm. "But at least your housewarming gift wasn't a coffin."

**[+20 points]**

**[Relationship with Jeff has increased.]**

"Yeah, that's true. The doctor wasn't really the great of a help though. Either my memories will come back or they won't but you can't force them. I also don't have anyone here that could help trigger memories, since you know, new town and all."

I take a sip of my coke, and lean against the table.

"Well at least you know me now," he said cheerfully. "Want to hang out with me and Dominic tonight? We'll be playing video games and eating pizza but you're more than welcome to come over to my apartment. I live in the complex you hit your head in front of."

I look over at my oversized flat screen in the living room and get an idea.

"Hey, how big is your TV, cause if you guys want to come over here instead I'm got a 70" flat screen in my living room."

He gives a long, low whistle, "Damn, that's fucking awesome. Hold on a sec and I'll ask Dominic, he lives in the apartment across from mine."

**[+10 points]**

**[Relationship with Jeff has increased.]**

I listen to faint sounds of cloth rustling, foot steps, and doors opening and closing as he moved around then muffled talking that probably meant that he'd covered the phone. I looked around while I waited, to make sure everything was tidy enough for guests, but all I really needed to do was wipe down the table and do the dishes from lunch.

"Hey, still there?" Jeff asked when he came back.

"Of course," I said feeling a faint urge to stretch, "Are you going to come over here?"

"Yeah," I could practically hear the grin in Jeff's voice, "Just tell me where and we're bring the games and pizza. You like pepperoni?"

"Yes. And you'll bring your game system too I hope," I laugh, "I haven't bought one yet."

"Sure," he laughs too. "Six o'clock okay?"

**[Flirting's level goes up.]**

"That's what, like five hours from now," I look down at my watch. "Yeah, that's more than fine."

**[+20 points]**

**[Relationship with Jeff has increased.]**

After that I gave him the address and then get off the phone feeling a lot better about everything for the moment. I really think I might be able to talk to him about the cape thing without him flying off the handle. Well here's to hoping.

I get up and head to the kitchen with my plate.

And with two guys coming over to hang out tonight I feel a lot less lonely. I begin to run a bit of soap water and begin to wash the skillet I'd used.

I pause for a moment at that thought, hands in sudsy water. Two guys?

If Jeff is one of my love interests. . . would his best friend Dominic be another?


	6. 1.5

After I finished cleaning up, I went into the den thinking about finding something to read until it was time for Jeff and Dominic to show up. Maybe I would find something by Mercedes Lackey or a good romance.

Instead I found a brand new laptop sitting there on top of the desk, silver finish gleaming. I sat down, opened it and turned it on, listening to the quiet hum as it booted up. When the user screen came up I checked to see if I needed a password to access it and was relieved to find it open so I didn't have to try and guess. Luckily the system wasn't too different from the one I used back home.

I quickly pulled up a web browser and set about searching for information on the Brockton Bay cape scene. I checked for local news then stumbled of that website that is always in fanfictions, Parahumans Online. I had to set up a email account first, but I managed to make myself a PHO account under the name Otome_Goddess_15.

After that it was actually surprisingly easy to find out that yes Brian was still a mercenary right now and Bitch aka Hellhound was spotted here for the first time just three days ago. Uber and Leet, however, started out as minor rogues about a year and a half ago before they were confirmed as villains just five months afterwards.

So they've been villains for over a year. . .

If I can get them to team up with me, I wonder if they'd go along with my magic theme?

I continued searching through threads on Brockton Bay capes and looking up a bit of cape law, but trying to read it just made me want to scream. I really hate trying to read legal jargon.

Signing off PHO and noting that I still had about an hour until my company was due, I did a search for cape law lawyers and found Quinn Calle. I bit my lip and stared at the contact button at the bottom for a moment before clicking it with a sigh. The page that link brought me to had a phone number and an email. I clicked the email and sent of a short request for an appointment something in the next couple of days if he could fit me in.

I figured that if I was really going to do this team thing I'd need contracts and contacts both of which I would probably be able to access through Mr. Calle. He could probably also help me to 'legally' sponsor a hero team and get a hold of potential team members like Grue.

I was surprised to get a reply not even ten minutes later with an appointment for two pm the next day if I was available at that time. I typed up a confirmation but pause of a name to place on my appointment and sit back to think, I could go see him as myself or I could go in costume.

However, I don't currently have a costume, and if I'm going to put myself out there as a superhero sponsor I think it would be better to go as myself. I signed off with my new name and sent it.

The next time I looked up from the laptop was when a knock came at my front door. I clicked the mouse a couple more times to set the laptop to power down before going to open the door.

"Jeff," I smiled up at Blue Eyes as I pulled the door back. He was dressed casually in t-shirt, jeans and sneakers and carrying three pizza boxes in one hand and bag with what looked like a carton of ice cream. "Come on in. The living room is on the right and you can set everything down on the coffee table."

"Sure," Jeff grinned, sweeping past me to set down his stack of pizza boxes. He then turn back towards the door still holding the ice cream. "This places looks awesome by the way."

"Thanks, but where's your friend?"

"He's coming. He's just being slow."

"Fuck you, I've got a bruise the size of a basketball on my hip. I can walk as slow as I want," I turned to back to the still open door.

"That is Dominic," Jeff waved towards the sexy, if a bit skinny blond with shoulder length hair standing awkwardly in my doorway holding a cardboard box. He was also dressed down in a smart-ass t-shirt and jeans though he wore sandles. If he buffed up a bit he'd look like a super hot Californian surfer boy.

"Dominic Borders," he nodded at me.

**[Random Event: Awwwkkkwwwaarrd]**

**[You have met a possible love interest. Not the most socially adept person, he's actually much friendlier if you can put him at ease.]**

Okay, well that answers that question.

"Call me Dom," the blonde adds as he carries over the box. I looked in to see a game system I didn't recognize and some games.

"Sure, and you can just call me Skylar," I decided against trying to shake his hand instead turning my attention to where Jeff was digging through the pizza. I just caught the movement of Dom's shoulders relaxing out of the corner of my eye so I decided to just go with the flow.

**[+50 points]**

**[Relationship with Dom has increased]**

Huh. . .

"Do want a plate or are you gonna just eat out of the box?" I asked, amused as Jeff wriggled his eyebrows at me and took a giant bite out of the slice of pizza he was holding.

I snort and turned to speak to Dominic, "Dom would you like a plate?"

"Um, no I'm good," Dominic continued pulling out wires and hooking up the game system to my TV without even looking up, "Thank you for asking though."

"Oh, I also brought ice cream. I can put it up if you want," Jeff held up the bag I'd seen a moment ago.

"Here, I'm getting me a plate any way," I take the bag then open it to see what flavor he got. "Oh, chocolate! You're my new favorite person."

Jeff laughed.

**[+10 Points]**

**[Relationship with Jeff has increased]**

**[+20 Points]**

**[Relationship with Dom has increased]**

Uh, did I miss something?

How - Why- Never mind, I'll think about it later.

Still, I felt amused as I headed to the kitchen, putting the chocolate ice cream up. I then pull down a plate for me and I pile up some cans of coke from the fridge on it to take back to the living room with me.

"Coke?"

"Yeah, thanks, you can just put his there next to his pizza," Jeff sat in front of my couch on the floor with the coffee table pulled back. I chuckle before sitting down to his right, snatching a couple of slices of pepperoni pizza for my plate. I took a bite as the gaming device came on with a short beep and the small hum of working electronics.

Dom finally stepped back with a small flourish, "Ta-da, all done."

"You're cute when you're showing off," I smile at him amused as he sits on Jeff's other side with a small blush. He still doesn't look directly at me though.

**[+50 points]**

**[Relationship with Dom has increased]**

"He's always cute like that," Jeff teased Dominic patting the blonde on top of his head. Dominic snorts slapping his hand away.

"Like you have any room to talk, Mr. Gallant Knight on the Shining Steed."

Jeff's face most have burned him with how flushed it got in just a split second. "Nope, we agreed never to talk about that again."

"You said we'd never talk about it again, I never said anything." Dominic grinned wickedly. It was really kind of hot.

"I want to know now, if it makes Jeff blush like that." I laugh leaning closer.

**[+10 points]**

**[Relationship with Dom has increased]**

"Well," Dominic began smiling and looking me in the eyes for the first time, his eyes were a slate gray, "It all began when Jeff here decided-"

"Tiddly-winks!" Jeff cried out triumphantly.

"Fuck," Dominic looked at Jeff with huge puppy eyes, "Really, dude?"

"Well, I could of brought up the Marshmallow Incident, but I thought that might be over doing it and really mean."

"Shit," Dominic pouted, looking back at me, "And that was the end of story time."

"But! Now I really want to know!" I pout at Jeff too. "You can't just tease me like that!"

"Nope, not working."

"Well, shoot." I turn back to my plate and Dominic starts digging into his own pizza while Jeff laughs and starts the game, running through some sort of options menu.

**[+20 Points]**

**[Relationship with Jeff has increased]**

**[+20 Points]**

**[Relationship with Dom has increased]**

Now I'm going to have to try and figure out how to get those stories later.

**[Random Event: Awwwkkkwwwaarrd has ended.]**

**[+100 exp]**

**[A charming demeanor causes your CHA to go up by 1.]**

I begin eating again as Jeff and Dominic start the game. Jeff's character seemed to be some kind of werewolf or shape shifter and Dominic's was a something with fangs and claws that he kept warping out of shadows. They were playing as a team against a bunch of different kinds of monsters that looked like something out of a Final Fantasy game.

I'd never seen anything like this game before so I'm going with a Earth Bet original.

I finished eating and cleared away the left over pizza as they argued over the best way into the castle they had to infiltrate. Sitting down on the couch when I came back, I cheered them on and laughed as they goaded each other on. A couple of minutes later they were both cussing out the game after they died in a boss fight.

"Fuck, man. Where did that last bomb even come from?"

Jeff sighed, leaning back to rest against the couch while Dominic was flipping through the menu options again. He looked up at me and grinned, "You're not bored just watching?"

"Nah, you two should have a comedy show. I'd watch it." I teased.

His grin dropped a bit but he chuckled, "I've heard that before."

Oh, well, I guess that was a check for them being Uber and Leet. I bit my lip and try to think about how to bring up powers. I actually really liked these two, but if I tried to wait to bring up my Power Manipulation and that I knew they were capes. . .

I just don't see that going very well at all if they found out later.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I looked back at Jeff and took a deep breath, "I have superpowers."

All three of us froze before both of them were staring at me and I grimaced looking away. I swallowed hard and felt one of them take my hands.

"Skylar, it's alright, look at me."

I turned back to find Jeff sitting next to me with concern clear on his face, "Sorry, I don't know how to say it, but . . . I know you're both capes."

**[-50 Points]**

**[Relationship with Jeff has decreased.]**

**[-50 Points]**

**[Relationship with Dominic has decreased.]**

"What?" Dominic drew back and Jeff grimaced, letting go of my hands.

"I can't help it," I felt my heart squeeze at the anger in Dominic's voice, I never did well when someone I liked was angry with me. "I'm a trump. I can feel you like an itch at the edge of my mind and with skin contact my skin tingles."

Jeff sighs, "Then yesterday?"

I shook my head and felt my face warm as I blushed, "I was so out of it when we met I had no idea what the tingle meant and I only figured it out later at the hospital. That comment about your eyes, while true, but not what I was going to say at the time. I really did have a concussion, you know."

Jeff chuckled and Dominic's shoulders relaxed again.

**[+20 Points]**

**[Relationship with Jeff has increased.]**

"What can you do?" Jeff asked curiously. Dominic's eyes also looking back up to meet mine.

"I can pretty much do anything with powers, create, copy, alter, destroy, share, steal, nullify. I'd probably break the PRT's rating scale." I shrug, "I think the only real limits I have are time and imagination."

"Fuck." I blink at the duel audio of both guys talking together.

"That's fucking hax," Dominic says to me before turning to Jeff, "Fuck man, that's some fucking grade A+ bullshit. How the hell did you manage to fucking stumble onto the most over powered person in the fucking world?"

I burst into laughter at the stunned look on Jeff's face.

**[+20 Points]**

**[Relationship with Jeff has increased]**

**[+20 Points]**

**[Relationship with Dom has increased]**

Jeff relaxes and laughs too, while Dominic still seems pretty awed by my revelation.

"So, uh, want to work together?" I asked.

Jeff and Dominic exchanged a look, Jeff shrugged and Dominic glanced back at me. "Is that you wanting to join us? Or are you asking us to join you?"

"Well, I wanted to make a superhero team, so I guess I'm asking to join me." I look back at them carefully, "You're Uber and Leet, right?"

"Damn," Dominic shook his head, "How did you figure that out?"

"Well you didn't seem to fit anywhere else," I shrugged. "You're too young to be any of the local Protectorate heroes, too old for the wards. Jeff isn't white enough for E88, neither of you are Asian, I'm pretty sure you not drug addicts, and the only guys in Fauntline's crew are case 53's so that leaves Uber and Leet."

"Huh," Jeff looks slightly impressed. "And you still want us on your team of superheroes?"

"Yes," I look down at my hands before looking back at them with a sly smile, "What girl wouldn't want to team up with hot eye candy like you two."

Jeff laughs so hard he falls off the couch and Dominic looks away with a blush turning his face a bright red.

**[+20 Points]**

**[Relationship with Jeff has increased]**

**[+20 Points]**

**[Relationship with Dom has increased]**

"Besides my team members get perks," I grinned and held out a hand to each of them, "Who wants a power up?"

Then they were both staring again before Dominic spoke first with a bit of desperation in his voice, "You'll fix my tinkering?"

I grab his hand with a soft smile, and in less than a second I'd replaced his power with a shard-less copy and tweaked it to destroy the black box restrictions. I watched his eyes widen in wonder as he seemed to lose himself in his mind for a moment.

Then he was up, whooping and jerking Jeff to his feet to make him dance around, so happy the air practically hummed. Then he was back, pulling me into his arms.

"Dom? Wa-"

He kissed me.

. . . Brain rebooting. . .

Oh. . .

I swallowed, wow, that was certainly passionate. . .

Jeff was howling in the background, rolling around the floor and Dominic's face was so red I wondered if he'd burst a blood vessel. But I could feel my face on fire too.

**[+100 Points]**

**[Relationship with Jeff has increased]**

**[+200 Points]**

**[Relationship with Dom has increased]**

Oh, that's a lot of points.

I cleared my throat and stepped back from Dominic. "You're welcome, I guess. . ."

"Sorry," Dominic looked wide eyed, face still red, "I shouldn't have kissed you without asking first."

I giggle, "Well, as long as you ask next time. . ."

Dominic's face which had started to regain it's original color flushed red again as he tried to stammer out denials. He stumbled back into Jeff and fell down.

Jeff wheezed as he struggled to breathe through his laughter, "Help. . .dying. . . ha ha. . . can't. . . breathe. . ."

**[+20 Points]**

**[Relationship with Jeff has increased]**

**[+20 Points]**

**[Relationship with Dom has increased]**

I look down the dorks taking up my living room floor and smile. I guess this means they're my dorks now.

"Come on, we can talk more in the dining room, I want ice cream."


End file.
